


Muscle Memory

by zebaoth



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: Narsus in exile. He does not like to remember.





	Muscle Memory

Narsus dreamed very seldom, well due to his habit of sleeping late and waking sober, but clinging to the morning today was a fleeting vision of a delightful evening in the palace gardens. Narsus, had he been fully woken, would not have dwelt on such frivolities as dreams, but now dared not open his eyes, lest the garden burn out of his mind the way does fog upon a riverbank under the kiss of the morning sun. He could not allow the taste of the wine and of his companion to melt from his tongue, as though intoxicated by the mere shadow of it. He stirred sluggishly, grasping at the warmth that should have been beside him, as he had more times and more mornings than are enough to count, and each time had felt a sturdy sleeping body and heard a sigh in a deep and tired voice.

But on this day, there was nothing.

He opened his eyes. In an instant, the dream was gone.

He sat up, alone in his bed, as he had been, every night, for far too long to reckon.

It would not do, thought Narsus, to dwell for much longer upon dreams.


End file.
